Left to Rot
by Truth Tea
Summary: Months after the events of Descendants it's time for more children of the Lost to chose their own path in Auradon. However, these 8 kids have problems of their own with rivalries and a gripe against the people of Auradon. They each have their own motives and plans for taking down the kingdom. Will they too change for good? Or will the definition of good be changed forever?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys!" I walk into the room shouting a hello to Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie. They always seem to be in the same room no matter what time of day it is.

"Hi!" Mal is the only one who answers me back the other three are too focused on what they're doing to greet me. Jay and Carlos are playing video games and Evie is getting ready for her date with Doug. Who would have thought! It had really surprised me when Mal first told me they were together but they seem like a good fit for each other. Mal comes to my side and I wrap my arms around her. How did I ever get so lucky? I kiss the top of her head and hear Carlos fake gag.

"Ew gross!" He mocks not looking away from his game. Mal hisses at him but I just laugh. I like Carlos he's quirky in a way you don't usually see here. All of them are hopefully the newbies will be the same way.

"Well now that I have at least some attention," I smile down at Mal. "I actually have something important to tell you."

"You're getting married?" Carlos jokes and I start coughing up a fit. That was unexpected. She doesn't expect us to get married soon right? I look up at her hoping for an answer but she is too busy giving Carlos the green eye. The one her mother use to do to her. It sends shivers down my back and I consider myself luckily she hasn't done it to me yet.

"Anyway..." I glance nervously at Mal but she just nods for me to continue.

"I have the final list done." Jay and Carlos stop moving and even Evie sets down her mirror. They all knew what I was talking about.

"The next descendants." Jay sighs sitting on his bed. Mal backs up and goes to sit on what is usually Carlos's bed as they all wait for me to continue. Even though she is trying to be supportive I can tell she isn't excited about having more kids from the Island come here. She's changed a lot from the Mal that the Islanders must know and after her mother's transformation I know she'd rather forget about her time at the Lost all together.

"No one else has heard it yet. I finished the list this morning. I wanted all of you to be the first to know." Mal gives me a small smile as I talk and I winks back at her, "I thought we could bring in more than last time. So I've chosen 8 new members to join Auradon." The foursome meet each others eyes and look back at him somewhat uneasily.

"Who?" Jay pushes on. None of them were really patient.

"Okay." He breathes out. It's all or nothing right? He stars to read off his clipboard. "The son of the Huntsman. The daughter of the Mad Hatter. The son of Hades. The daughter of the Queen of Hearts. The daughter and son of Ursula, The son of Dr. Facilier, and...well, the son of Gaston." He lifts his head up only to be greeted by panicky eyes.

"Maddy and Heather?" Carlos glances around frightened.

"Uri and Uni?" Jay looks up as if accounting a past memory.

"Felix, Hayes, and..." Mal recounts until all their eyes fall on Evie who's usual warm demeanor shifts to cold and bitterness.

"Hunter." Evie spits out.

"This isn't good." Mal shakes her head. He's a little shaken up that no one mentioned he invited **the son** of **Gaston** his parents own personal enemy. Maybe he doesn't have much of a reputation

"Wait." Mal stops him. "Did you say Gaston?!" I nod. They all share a look I can't quite pinpoint As they all groans unhappily,

"Gus!" Well so much for no reputation.

"Look I know my parents will probably be upset with the whole Gus thing but I really think-"

"It's not that." My girlfriend cuts me off standing up and taking my hand. "You've invited some of the most conniving, underhanded, backwards, sneaks in all of the island. "

"Like if there were seven Jays." Carlos offered chuckling at his own joke before Jay punches him in the arm. "Ow."

"Many people thought the same about you guys." Mal rolls her eyes even though she knows I'm right. "Which is why I want you all to be their guides." I rush out awkwardly. The shouts of disapproval come almost instantaneously but eventually I quiet them down.

"You have to give them all a chance. They aren't the same as their parents."

"You don't understand." Mal looks in my eyes. "They're East Islanders their is already a rivalry between us! Not to mention they're going to be extremely pissed off about us, well, abandoning them on the Island." The rest nod in agreement.

"We cannot trust Hunter! He lied straight to my mothers face! He's a traitor!" Evie's outburst startled me but I lightly pushed her back down with a hand on her shoulder before continuing.

"No, the Huntsman betrayed your mother, Hunter has done nothing. Same with all of them. I'm well aware of the histories between some of the residents of the Isle of the Lost. However, those aren't their battles to fight. If we are going to truly change all of them for the better they have to be able to forget past grudges and head to the future together!" The lost kids glance at each other. They know I have a point but they seemed hesitant about letting go.

"They have some crimes of their own." Jay mumbles and Mal reaches back hitting him in his side.

"So when are they coming?" Mal asks brushing away the hair in her face. Even if the others were weary I knew that Mal would support me. As long as that continues I know this is all going to work out.

"Tomorrow." He smiles and this time it was Mal's turn to sputter uncontrollably. The foursome shouted all at once

"Tomorrow?!"


	2. Mad

"Hey guys!" I walk into the room shouting a hello to Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie. They always seem to be in the same room no matter what time of day it is.

"Hi!" Mal is the only one who answers me back the other three are too focused on what they're doing to greet me. Jay and Carlos are playing video games and Evie is getting ready for her date with Doug. Who would have thought! It had really surprised me when Mal first told me they were together but they seem like a good fit for each other. Mal comes to my side and I wrap my arms around her. How did I ever get so lucky? I kiss the top of her head and hear Carlos fake gag.

"Ew gross!" He mocks not looking away from his game. Mal hisses at him but I just laugh. I like Carlos he's quirky in a way you don't usually see here. All of them are hopefully the newbies will be the same way.

"Well now that I have at least some attention," I smile down at Mal. "I actually have something important to tell you."

"You're getting married?" Carlos jokes and I start coughing up a fit. That was unexpected. She doesn't expect us to get married soon right? I look up at her hoping for an answer but she is too busy giving Carlos the green eye. The one her mother use to do to her. It sends shivers down my back and I consider myself luckily she hasn't done it to me yet.

"Anyway..." I glance nervously at Mal but she just nods for me to continue.

"I have the final list done." Jay and Carlos stop moving and even Evie sets down her mirror. They all knew what I was talking about.

"The next descendants." Jay sighs sitting on his bed. Mal backs up and goes to sit on what is usually Carlos's bed as they all wait for me to continue. Even though she is trying to be supportive I can tell she isn't excited about having more kids from the Island come here. She's changed a lot from the Mal that the Islanders must know and after her mother's transformation I know she'd rather forget about her time at the Lost all together.

"No one else has heard it yet. I finished the list this morning. I wanted all of you to be the first to know." Mal gives me a small smile as I talk and I winks back at her, "I thought we could bring in more than last time. So I've chosen 8 new members to join Auradon." The foursome meet each others eyes and look back at him somewhat uneasily.

"Who?" Jay pushes on. None of them were really patient.

"Okay." He breathes out. It's all or nothing right? He stars to read off his clipboard. "The son of the Huntsman. The daughter of the Mad Hatter. The son of Hades. The daughter of the Queen of Hearts. The daughter and son of Ursula, The son of Dr. Facilier, and...well, the son of Gaston." He lifts his head up only to be greeted by panicky eyes.

"Maddy and Heather?" Carlos glances around frightened.

"Uri and Uni?" Jay looks up as if accounting a past memory.

"Felix, Hayes, and..." Mal recounts until all their eyes fall on Evie who's usual warm demeanor shifts to cold and bitterness.

"Hunter." Evie spits out.

"This isn't good." Mal shakes her head. He's a little shaken up that no one mentioned he invited **the son** of **Gaston** his parents own personal enemy. Maybe he doesn't have much of a reputation

"Wait." Mal stops him. "Did you say Gaston?!" I nod. They all share a look I can't quite pinpoint As they all groans unhappily,

"Gus!" Well so much for no reputation.

"Look I know my parents will probably be upset with the whole Gus thing but I really think-"

"It's not that." My girlfriend cuts me off standing up and taking my hand. "You've invited some of the most conniving, underhanded, backwards, sneaks in all of the island. "

"Like if there were seven Jays." Carlos offered chuckling at his own joke before Jay punches him in the arm. "Ow."

"Many people thought the same about you guys." Mal rolls her eyes even though she knows I'm right. "Which is why I want you all to be their guides." I rush out awkwardly. The shouts of disapproval come almost instantaneously but eventually I quiet them down.

"You have to give them all a chance. They aren't the same as their parents."

"You don't understand." Mal looks in my eyes. "They're East Islanders their is already a rivalry between us! Not to mention they're going to be extremely pissed off about us, well, abandoning them on the Island." The rest nod in agreement.

"We cannot trust Hunter! He lied straight to my mothers face! He's a traitor!" Evie's outburst startled me but I lightly pushed her back down with a hand on her shoulder before continuing.

"No, the Huntsman betrayed your mother, Hunter has done nothing. Same with all of them. I'm well aware of the histories between some of the residents of the Isle of the Lost. However, those aren't their battles to fight. If we are going to truly change all of them for the better they have to be able to forget past grudges and head to the future together!" The lost kids glance at each other. They know I have a point but they seemed hesitant about letting go.

"They have some crimes of their own." Jay mumbles and Mal reaches back hitting him in his side.

"So when are they coming?" Mal asks brushing away the hair in her face. Even if the others were weary I knew that Mal would support me. As long as that continues I know this is all going to work out.

"Tomorrow." He smiles and this time it was Mal's turn to sputter uncontrollably. The foursome shouted all at once

"Tomorrow?!"


End file.
